<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Devil Loves by Psycho_the_ARMY</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25604026">The Devil Loves</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psycho_the_ARMY/pseuds/Psycho_the_ARMY'>Psycho_the_ARMY</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alya Césaire Bashing, Blood and Violence, Bullying, Character Death, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Dark Fantasy, F/M, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Jealous Lila Rossi, Lila Rossi Bashing, Mentions of Sex, Nino Lahiffe Bashing, Not-sunshine Adrien, class bashing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:48:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25604026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psycho_the_ARMY/pseuds/Psycho_the_ARMY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was all becoming too much to handle. It started as in insufferable itch under his skin every time he saw Lila. It turned into a horrific near-constant demon clawing and scratching trying to escape. All he wanted to do was cataclysm Lila right in the face. He tried his best to ignore it but it always came back. </p><p>And it was starting to scare him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Devil Loves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He loved the taste of her skin. He loved the sweetness of her peach and lavender lip tint. He loved the way she giggled when he slid his hands up her shirt, his fingers ghosting over her sensitive sides. He adored the way her soft skin felt against his own as they laid together, the way her small hands brushed through his hair. He loved the way her raven hair spilled over his silk sheet and the way her lithe hands clawed down his back in ecstasy when he made love to her. She was a goddess and he worshiped all of her, the way she deserved to be worshiped. He loved her with everything part of his existence.</p><p>It was odd to remember the time before when he was blinded by his childish infatuation for a mask albeit a rather lovely mask. Now he loved the one underneath it. It was hard to believe that it was all because of that horrendous witch of a girl and her slimy, disgusting lies. That bitch has crawled out of the deepest pits of the underworld and donned the skin of a girl. Adrien was certain her only job was to bring misery and misfortune to his Princess, his Goddess.</p><p>He wasn't going to put up with her for much longer. At first, he had thought she was just another lonely girl, just trying to make friends in the only way she knew how. It was a mistake, a rather big one at that. All that sociopath wanted was for his Goddess to hurt, to cry, to be alone. No more. She was going to get destroyed, in the cruelest way imaginable to his twisted little mind. He was going to make sure she would never set foot in France again.</p><p>For once, he thanked the child abuse-like leash his father had kept him on. The world knew him as Adrien Agreste, sweet, mild-mannered, calm, charming, and sunshine child. Adrien was perfect in every way. The world loved the image his father had created of him, beautiful, athletic, artistic, and so very kind. Not that these were lies, they just weren't the complete truth. There was so much more to sweet little sunshine Agreste. With the powers of destruction and bad luck, a much darker and primal yearning had crawled its way out of the Ugly Place.</p><p>The Ugly Place was that dirty little corner of his mind where all bad was shoved into and locked away. He saw cruelty and evil all the time. Every time his father spoke to him or better yet, forgot all about him. He saw it the day his mother disappeared without a backward glance, leaving him with an emotionless husk of a father. Nathalie has had a front-row seat to the abuse he suffered at his father's hands every single day, yet she always remained expressionless. She saw the way he was treated daily. She was complicit, no, an accomplice to his abuse. It was always with the same dead face. Of course, there was Hawkmoth, a literal domestic terrorist taking advantage of everyone's negative emotions. Hell, most of Paris was in therapy for it.</p><p>Other abuse was in there too. Chloe suffering through the horrific emotional and verbal abuse from her mother, the disinterest her father normally showed her. Each akumatization his peers had gone through. And obviously, the way that conniving, scheming, bitch Lila was there. The way she treated Marinette, Ladybug, and himself. The way she touched him during school and modeling shoots. It was all there. It was all becoming too much to handle. It started as in insufferable itch under his skin every time he saw Lila. It turned into a horrific near-constant demon clawing and scratching trying to escape. All he wanted to do was cataclysm Lila right in her stupid bitchy face. He tried his best to ignore it.</p><p>It always came back. It was starting to scare him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you all like it. Feel free to point out my mistakes, I never beta.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>